A technique is known in which, in order to display information on a large screen in a mobile terminal, two or more display devices are aligned to forma large screen, and a large one-sheet picture is displayed using the large screen. In such a mobile terminal, because the horizontally aligned display devices have frame parts, the display screens are apart from each other by the frame parts.
FIGS. 11(a) and (b) are schematic diagrams showing an example where a large one-sheet picture is displayed on two display devices. For example, when the large one-sheet picture 100 shown in FIG. 11 (a) is simply divided into two parts and displayed as shown in FIG. 11 (b), because the two display devices 110 and 111 are separated by the frame parts, a diagonal line therein does not look like one line as shown by the dashed circle 120, resulting in a sense of incongruity. As another example, when a person's face is divided and displayed continuously, a sense of incongruity will occur. In addition, when a circle is divided into left and right halves, the circle is displayed as semicircles and looks like an ellipse.
For example, in Patent Document 1, a technique has been proposed in which a main display device is placed in the center and, when two sliding display devices are drawn toward the left and right sides by being slid, one large screen is formed by a total of three display devices. In Patent Document 1, when a large one-sheet picture is to be displayed on the large screen, partial images to be displayed on the respective display devices are generated from the one-sheet picture such that portions hidden by the frame parts are eliminated, and then displayed on the respective display devices.